<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crushed by attackoneaj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418238">Crushed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoneaj/pseuds/attackoneaj'>attackoneaj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Comfort, Crying, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Sad, Sadness, based off the clip in letting go mv, broken relationship, destroying belongings, dowoon is briefly in the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoneaj/pseuds/attackoneaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>younghyun wasn’t expecting things to turn out like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crushed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pls do not repost my fics :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Younghyun loves his boyfriend, Jae, a lot, simple as that. The two of them have been together for almost five years now, a decent amount of time, Younghyun thinks. They have plans on moving in with each other by next month, Younghyun is excited for this. The couple would have moved in with each other a lot sooner but money used to be a big issue. Now, they both have stable jobs, which makes it harder for them to see each other on weekdays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, Younghyun is walking to Jae’s apartment. The eldest of the two had asked Younghyun to come over around five o’clock, which is usually thirty minutes after he gets off work. He ended up getting off early today, at three-thirty o’clock. This makes him about an hour and half, or less, early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way there, he went to their favorite takeout restaurant and got them two meals. When leaving the restaurant, he saw a cute, little glass ferret in a thrift store nearby and </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get it for Jae, it reminded him so much of the older man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he’s heading toward the direction of his boyfriend's home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited to see him. He’s only five minutes away, each step makes him more excited. The younger hasn’t seen Jae in a few days, though they have talked over the phone a few times, he misses him a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Younghyun’s hand wraps around the handle of the front door to the building, he presses down on it and enters. He makes his way to the elevator and he presses the button. He waits patiently as the elevator comes down. Once it opens up, he steps in, &amp; presses the button with the number seven on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like it is taking forever for the elevator to get to the seventh floor, this makes Younghyun sigh out. The elevator dings when it gets to the seventh floor and the door opens up. Younghyun exits the elevator and walks down the hallway, heading toward Jae’s apartment. He doesn’t knock when he gets to the older males door, he takes out the spare key and unlocks the door, trying to be quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every step he takes to the living room, it feels like he’s going in slow motion. The closer he gets, the more his excitement turns into </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This ends up shocking him some, but he doesn’t think much of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not until he has a clear view of the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bags in his hands slip out, onto the floor. The little glass ferret breaks into small pieces onto the floor, causing the two on the couch to jump and pull away from each other. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Younghyun says, looking at the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jae’s eyes widen as the other male, who Younghyun has recognized as Wonpil, slides off of him. “It’s not what it lo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it, Jae? I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just saw him on your lap, the two of you kiss, am I right?” Younghyun asks, interrupting the elder, his arms crossing over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jae hesitates before he answers, “Okay, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>what it looks like but I can explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to hear it,” he replies, his voice full of anger. He doesn’t want to here Jae’s bullshit excuses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Younghyun listen please,” Wonpil starts, “this is all </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> purposely kept edging him on and messing with him to finally just snap and sleep with me. I’m so sorry Younghyun, I really am. I was only supposed to come here to talk and to have Jae tell me to stop what we are doing because he loves you a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Younghyun laughs bitterly, “If he did then </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>did he break so easily, hm Wonpil? Clearly he doesn’t love me enough.” He looks down at the bags and the broken glass on the floor, shaking his head, “Here’s some food for you two, make yourselves </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfy</span>
  </em>
  <span> with each, not like you haven’t already.. I hope you enjoy your gift, Jae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the other two could say anything else, Younghyun throws the spare key on the floor and quickly leaves the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jae groans out, “I really fucked up. I-I shouldn’t have slept with you, I regret it so much… fuck, Younghyun is </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to forgive me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonpil frowns some, looking away. “Yeah, I know and maybe one day he will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jae sighs out, “You don’t know him like I do..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, Younghyun is back at his shared home. He instantly goes to the garage, slamming the door shut as he walks in. This is when the tears begin to fall, streaming down his cheeks, and loud sobs escape his lips. His hand goes to his mouth, trying hard to keep them silent. He looks around the small garage with blurry vision, his basses and Dowoon’s drums are in here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Younghyun’s eyes land on the bass Jae got him for his birthday last year, an idea to let out his rage pops into his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks over to the bass, trying to wipe his tears away, and grabs onto the neck of the bass. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> loves this bass but he doesn’t hesitate with picking it up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>smashing </span>
  </em>
  <span>it against the floor. Younghyun feels a lot better after doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Younghyun kicks the bass, stomps on it while he screams out curse words as more tears start to form, threatening to spill. He doesn’t hear the door open and jumps when a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him away from the instrument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, hey, calm down hyung,” he hears Dowoon say. Younghyun turns in the younger males grip and tightens his arms around him, letting more tears fall. “What happened? Why are you smashing the bass Jae hyung got you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jae… he, u-uh, he cheated on me, Woonie. He slept with Wonpil…” he answers, stuttering some as he does so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dowoon’s eyes widen, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry hyung. Let’s go to the living room, alright? Let’s get you calmed down and we can talk about it more, does that sound good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s f-fine,” he replies, his voice soft and small, his gaze a little distant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger drags Younghyun into the living room, sitting him on the couch. “Let me grab a few things first, okay?” the older male only nods his head in response. Dowoon then heads into the kitchen, getting a glass of water for the other and then heading back to the living room. “Here, sip on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder glances at the glass and slowly grabs it, taking a sip. He puts it on the coffee table as Dowoon sits down beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I-I lay my head in your lap?” Younghyun asks, his voice almost in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” The elder moves himself and lays down, placing his head in Dowoon’s lap. “Can you play with my h-hair too? It calms me down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course hyung,” the younger replies, running his fingers through Younghyun’s hair. “Do you want to talk about it now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eldest nods, “Yeah, I would like to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you can start whenever you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few minutes, Younghyun explains to the younger what had happened, making sure not to miss any details. He ends up crying again as he talks, Dowoon helps him calm down. Younghyun appreciates the younger a lot and is glad he was there to help him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the eldest is done talking, Dowoon says, “I’m so sorry again, hyung. You don’t deserve this and I wish I can help you out more.” There’s a small pout of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You being here is enough, Woonie,” Younghyun says, smiling a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dowoon returns the smile. “Do you want to stay like this for the rest of the day and watch something?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good,” the other replies as Dowoon grabs the remote, turning the tv on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>